The Saiyan that wasn't
by Straete
Summary: Planet Vegeta is destroyed killing everyone but a few Saiyans. Unlike the normal DBZ story one more Saiyan body survives this incident, that off the beautiful warrior Zaneya. But when the Saiyn-hating Calyn swaps bodies with Zaneya things get rather weird
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone and welcome to my second story!

*the crowd goes wild*

This time round I've decided to go for an old DBZ fanfiction favorite with a twist.

Things get shuffled around to toss a female Saiyan into the mix of things. But there are also going to be other changes to the story. At the end it'll be nothing like how things end up in the real anime. What will get changed? You'll just have to read for yourself.

And tell me what you liked or didn't like… or even if you have any requests.

--

Our story begins as a planet is destroyed. Bardock and almost every Saiyan dies as Frieza brings judgment to planet Vegeta with his horrible power. It is the end of an era. The surviving Saiyans are confused and without anyway to organize. One by one the remaining Saiyans are killed. A Saiyan warrior finds herself confronted with all but certain doom as her team is killed at the hands of the Ginyu Force. Hoping to go against all odds she faces off against them for one final fight.

"Fool!" The female Saiyan shouts, her dark hair flying wildly through the currents of the strong wind summoned by her ki. She makes a slash like motion with her right arm in the direction of the purple alien and his crew off misfits. "It doesn't matter who you are. Because I am destined for greatness, there is no way any of you will survive!" Energy crackled around her form as it appeared that her entire body started to glow.

The planet was suffering the worst off her rage, but the purple alien and his companions didn't seem to be worried. "Can I kill this one, captain?" The red haired man asked their leader. "Oy, you had the last one Racoom. Stop being greedy." The shorter red skinned alien objected. The blue alien tossed one of the dead Saiyans aside. "Not that any of them really put up a fight." The captain shook his head. "Now gentlemen. We shouldn't say such rude things. Besides, have you forgotten, we have plans for this one. Calyn."

The larger purple alien stepped aside and a shorter female alien stepped forward to face the Saiyan. She was clearly off the same race as the captain, there even seemed to be a family resemblance. "Alright!" The Saiyan screamed at the purple female. "You die first!" Ki exploded at her feet and she launched herself towards the five, though none of the members of the Ginyu squad looked worried. Only the purple female even took the trouble to look her way.

The Saiyan pulled back her right fist and grinned, eager to lay a solid punch on her opponent. But Calyn was expecting this, she opened her mouth and a stream off green ki flooded out off her mouth and into the Saiyan. A scream echoed over the planet Grel. The world spun for the unnamed Saiyan as she tried to get her bearings. "What…. Happened?" She asked in a voice that didn't sound quite right.

As her vision cleared she found herself looking at…. Herself. "That…." The Saiyan stopped, again noticing the change in voice. "What…" She looks down at herself. Her skin had changed to a shade off purple, her hands looked rough, her body even felt different, heavier. And then she realizes the truth, their bodies had been swapped. "You swapped our bodies?" This was a nightmare for the proud Saiyan. Captain Ginyu who had still been standing next to his apparent sister grabbed her by her right arm. "You're in luck… you'll get to live a bit longer while my sister borrows your body."

"You should be grateful." Jeice states. "It's a big upgrade for you. Not like we'll give you the chance to use that…." Jeice's words trailed off as the Saiyan, now in the body of Calyn, charged her ki in her free hand. A smirk came to her lips, she wasn't about to let the Ginyu force have it their way. "Consider this a farewell present." The ki around her hand started to expand and spread out further and further, flowing quickly over the female alien. "I'll see all of you, in Hell." The body-swapped Saiyan shouted. Captain Ginyu released her and stepped back. "That power….. she's going to…."

The members of the Ginyu squad jumped out off the way as a massive explosion rocked the planet Grel. Only one of them watched, wide-eyed. Calyn could not believe she was seeing her own body burst in flames. She just died? Her single heart skipped a few beats as she backed away further. "Nonono. This wasn't what it was supposed to be like. This is all wrong." She said in panic. Calyn shot forward, landing in the crater, looking around for the remains of her body. "Come on…. My body can take more than that…." Stones went flying as she dug around in the crater, desperately looking for her body. The smoke started to clear and Racoom appeared first, some charcoal on his skin. "What a bang." He said before laughing.

He received an intense look from Calyn. "You idiot! Look at me, this is no laughing matter." Calyn stated as she slammed her own hand against her chest. The smoke settled further so that the other three also appeared. "Calm down Calyn." Jeice tried, but he received a glare that made him sweat. Her brother stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Calyn. The same thing happened to uncle Rolg." "Uncle Rolg was disowned." Calyn countered, stabbing at her brother with her right index finger. "What do you think they'll do to me when they find out I turned into a Saiyan, of all races?"

Captain Ginyu crossed his arms as he pondered this question. "Hmmm.." He rubbed his right index finger and thumb against his chin. "Perhaps they will kill you…. But, you don't need to worry. We'll figure something out after you complete your mission." Racoom picked up an arm that had belonged to Calyn. "Here, there are a few parts left, maybe you can become a cyborg." Calyn's mouth dropped and she slapped her right hand against her forehead.

--

Meanwhile

"Hey Vegeta, I guess that means you're the king now, huh?" Nappa asked the prince who was sitting on a bolder nearby. The oversized Saiyan looked glad, because he was convinced that he had just made a smart remark. "And what exactly would I have kingship over Nappa? A moron and a bunch off asteroids?" "Heh, that's a good one Vegeta." Nappa laughed and the short Saiyan sighed. "Let's just get this over with." Vegeta said.

The planet they were on was desolate, a large area with nothing but stone and sand. It wasn't much to look at. Vegeta was already dreading this meeting, but he decided it was best to just try and get it over with. "Alright Nappa, lets hear your report." The large Saiyan nodded. "Basically almost everyone died." "I figured that much out my self Nappa, how many are left?" Vegeta asked annoyed. Nappa looked at his right hand and seemed to be trying to figure something out. "I talked to Raditz, so, there are at least three of us." Nappa declared, holding up three fingers.

"Three? You're telling me there are only three Saiyans left!?" The prince bellowed in anger as he got to his feet. "Well…" Nappa said, holding up his hands. "Raditz said that his brother might be alive too. And there are a few other leads... There might be as many as twelve of us left." Nappa actually sounded excited at the prospect off a whopping twelve Saiyans having survived. Vegeta hang his head. "So no more than a dozen at most?" Vegeta fell back onto his 'throne'. "The mighty Saiyan race done in by a meteor, it's some sort of sick joke."

"So what do we do now Vegeta? Maybe we should go and beat up some aliens. What do you think Vegeta?" The prince shook his head. "No Nappa, I have other plans. We'll call a meeting and gather the remaining Saiyans. Now that I rule our people… I intend to make sure that our people will become the strongest this universe knows. And I as the Saiyan prince will be strongest of all, ofcourse." A smirk came to Vegeta's lips. "Sent out an encrypted message to all scouters that belong to Saiyans. Tell them to come to us. Frieza is going to feel sorry he ever looked down at me."

--

The Ginyu squad had traveled to a space station where they were resting. Calyn was fidgeting with her new tail. "This thing is annoying and weird. What kind of degenerate race has a tail?" She complained. "It could be worse Calyn, you could have looked like that new guy." Jeice joked. This reminded her off another annoyance of hers, she turned to her brother. "You're honestly giving my place in the squad to that little toad?"

Her brother was meanwhile trying out new battle poses. He bended forward and looked at his sister through his spread legs. "I'm not sure he has that Ginyu spirit. But we need a fifth man while you're gone. It's only temporary." Calyn looked away. "It's disgusting that I have to be replaced by 'that'." Ginyu got up and waved the rest of his team over. "Stop worrying about little things Calyn. I know what will cheer you up, lets do a group pose."

Calyn took a step back. "I wouldn't call these 'little' things. And I don't think that is going to…." "Captain Ginyu!" The purple alien shouted as he struck a pose. "Racoom!" "Jeice!" "Burter!" The other three quickly complied with the request for a pose. Calyn would object if it wasn't for the dangerous look that her brother gave her. "Calyn…" The race-swapped Ginyu stated as she balanced on the toes off her right foot.

They held their pose like that for a while before Ginyu said. "And together we are…. The Ginyu force!" Calyn sweat dropped as she was forced to hold her position, this was sort of embarrassing. Their pose done, captain Ginyu faced his sister and nodded. "Good, now you can begin your mission. As you know, most of those pathetic Saiyans were destroyed a while ago. But their prince is still alive." "Cause he's Frieza's pet." Burter added.

Instead of continuing with his explanation Captain Ginyu remained silent for a moment. "Burter." He said after a while. "Nobody interrupts Captain Ginyu." Burter nodded. "Eh, sorry Captain." The captain coughed into his hand before he continued. "That weird tailed creep is probably up to something. You're to infiltrate their ranks and make sure that those monkeys fail at whatever they're trying to achieve."

"Stop a couple off Saiyans? That should be all too easy." Calyn stated. "Calyn, don't forget you don't have your usual strength in that body." Jeice reminded her. She had actually not stopped to think about that. "You're right… how low is my power level anyway?" Racoom got out his scouter to find out. "Let's take a look." The scouter made a few soft beeps as her power was measured. Calyn crossed her arms and put on a brave face. "It's 723." Racoom mumbled.

"That weak!?" Burter shouted. "Calyn…" The blue alien started laughing and Calyn felt her anger starting to rise. "Burter, damn you." She cursed, glaring at him. "Oh, it's going up." Racoom said surprised. "Hmm, yeah, it's 942 now." This was key for Burter to laugh even louder. Jeice took out his own scouter to make sure those readings were right. After a moment he put down the scouter. "Well blime, Racoom is right. I guess that's just how strong Saiyans are." Ginyu stepped forward. "They think they're strong, but they're no more than weak punks. Basicly they're not Ginyu material."

"Alright, alright, enough." Calyn said, her face a little red. "Can we do this 'after' I get another body. It's bad enough as it is without me being reminded about it all the time." Racoom took off his scouter. "Captain Ginyu, what do we do if Calyn can't get a stronger body than this one? She's too weak to be in the team." Ginyu took on his pensive pose as he rubbed his fingers over his chin. "Hmm…. She will become our cheerleader then."

Calyn might have responded if it wasn't for a message coming through her scouter. *Listen up, this is general Nappa. Prince Vegeta wants all of you to gather on the planet Regnos 2. There'll be a meeting in three days, you better show up or you'll have to deal with me.* She listened and then smirked as she looked to Captain Ginyu. "Vegeta is summoning all the surviving Saiyans. I guess he's really up to something. So maybe this plan does have some merit."

The captain crossed his arms and smirked. "Ofcourse, it is my plan.." Calyn brushed her long dark hair behind her ears. "I don't know about this. When you thought me how to swap bodies I knew you had this mission in mind. I knew I might have to act as though I'm a monkey so that Vegeta and the others would be fooled, but…." Calyn gritted her teeth. "This body, it annoys me. All my life I've hated these Saiyans bastards and now I'm one of them and I can't even go back to my own body. If I knew my own body would be waiting for me, I wouldn't mind… but like this I feel crushed."

Captain Ginyu shook his head. "That wont do Calyn, a member of the Ginyu Force doesn't care what he or she looks like. Just as long as you can do the poses, you'll be fine after you return." Calyn looked a little angry. "Hey it's your fault that I got stuck in this weak body. You could at least try and care a little more about the horrible situation your little sister got into because of you!"

"I guess you have a point. Alright, you can count on me sister. I'll get you a good body." Captain Ginyu said as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Calyn smiled at her brother, relieved that she wouldn't have to be Saiyan for too long. "Alright then. I'm heading out, I'll get into contact when I get proof that Vegeta intends to betray Frieza." She turned away and walked out off the room, leaving the other four members off the Ginyu squad behind. Jeice looked at their leader now that Calyn was gone. "So where are we going to get a body for her?" The captain had no answer as he merely stared at the door.

--

Calyn felt warm mist roll over her arms and face. She opened eyes that weren't really her own and took in a slow breath. She had arrived, it felt like only yesterday that she had left, but if this was Regnos 2, it must have been at least two days. She checked her scouter, she had only another hour before she was to meet Vegeta and his Saiyan goon-squad. It made her feel almost dirty knowing that to everyone here she would appear to be just another Saiyan. She also felt anxious because she really didn't know a lot about Saiyan customs. She had read up a bit about the Saiyans and the one whose body she now used as her own.

Her name was Zaneya. It was a name she had imprinted into her mind. Her recorded powerlevel was 800, which really was relatively low even for a third class warrior. Calyn believed she could now push her powerlevel up to somewhere in the region of a thousand. So there was no reason for her to hold back anything if she had to fight. The only special thing about Zaneya was the color of her hair. It was a very dark shade of blue. It was almost black, like most Saiyans, but one could tell that it wasn't exactly the same.

Calyn's old body didn't have any hair and so she found the long hair a nuisance. The tail also had a habbit off getting in her way, it was even more annoying as it seemed to lead a life off it's own. And then there was her forehead which didn't have any horns for her to impale enemies on. The body was less muscular. Basicly it missed several advantages off her old body and had some really annoying flaws added to it as well. She missed her own body, if only there was a way she could get it back.

Calyn stretched her limbs and found that this body was surprisingly nimble. "Why, I'll be damned." She remarked. "There is actually a benefit to this body. Who would have thought it?" She stretched her arms far above her head and felt like she was ready to get on her way. Lowering her arms she decided to look around her. The planet was nothing more than a big yellow rock. "What a boring place."

She used her scouter and found that there were three powerlevels already present on the planet. They differed greatly in strength, but even the weakest of the three was stronger than she was right now. "Not only am I Saiyan, I'm the weakest Saiyan. This can't get more pathetic." She flew towards the others, her tail lashing away one way and the other. Learning to use a new limb really was hard. "Stupid tail." She muttered.

--

Meanwhile Vegeta and Nappa had just met Raditz. "So you're Raditz?" Vegeta asked. "Your powerlevel is really disappointing, you must be weaker than a Saibaman." Raditz decided to dodge that remark, this guy was his prince after all. "My prince. I understand you must have plans for our people and I intend to serve you to the best off my ability. I do however have a request to make." Nappa cracked his knuckles and stepped passed his prince. "A low level warrior like you is going to talk back to our prince? You must be stupid as well as weak."

"Calm down Nappa." Vegeta said. "Let's hear him out." He made a gesture towards Raditz and nodded. Raditz nodded his thanks. "My younger brother, Kakarot, was sent to claim a planet and he hasn't returned. I want to find him, he might be able to help us." Vegeta looked over at Nappa and then to Raditz. "Normally I wouldn't care about another low level warrior. But right now we're going to need every Saiyan we can find. Alright, go find this Kakarot of yours."

"Vegeta, there is another one coming." Nappa said as their scouters registered Calyn's approaching ki. "I sensed him a while back." Vegeta said as he looked towards where he sensed her. "Oh, wow… Vegeta. He's even weaker than Raditz." Nappa said surprised before he continued. "I didn't even know we had warriors this weak." Vegeta shook his head. "A couple of useless trashes. So that is what I get to work with?"

In a burst off green ki Calyn landed near the other three. The men had not expected to see a young woman and they actually took a step back from her after her landing. "You." Vegeta declared. Calyn looked at the prince of 'their' race through a few dark blue locks off hair. "Oh, hi." Vegeta didn't look like he was happy to see her at all. The prince took a step forward and glared up at her. "You're that idiot that nearly got me killed." The prince's ki started to rise along with his anger.

Calyn took a step back and brought up her guard. Could it be that Vegeta and her were enemies? There hadn't been anything about that in Zaneya's file. And it didn't make any sense, what could a weak third class warrior like Zaneya possibly do to endanger Vegeta? "Vegeta!" Raditz said as he got in-between the two. "Relax, we'll need her too, right?" Calyn felt the tension in her body sink away, for a moment there she really was worried. 'If I just had my own body, Vegeta wouldn't be a problem. But as long as I am in this body I better try not to anger him.' She would think.

"Don't worry." Vegeta said, pushing Raditz to the side. "I'm not going to kill her." Once he had stepped passed Raditz, he inspected her for what seemed to be too long. Calyn was pulled from her thoughts by those eyes looking at her so intendly. She noticed that Nappa was also looking her up and down, Raditz was looking away. Were they 'checking her out'? "What?" She asked annoyed. The prince placed his right hand under her chin and smirked. She slapped his hand away and took a step back. 'Saiyan pig, I'll kill you after I get a better body.' She thought.

"You're still as deviant as ever. How did an idiot like you survive this long?" Vegeta asked her. Calyn had no idea. "I never give up." She tried, though it sounded like she almost phrased it like a question. "So who are you anyway? My name is Raditz." Raditz said, offering his large hand in greeting. She accepted the handshake. "I'm called Zaneya." She decided that Raditz was probably the least annoying out of the three. Sadly he was also the weakest out of the three.

She had to look up at Raditz, he was a big guy. Though Nappa was bigger still. Zaneya's body and her own had been about the same height. Which meant…. She was at least still taller than Vegeta. She passed the prince a look and couldn't help but smile knowing that she was at least taller than him. Vegeta in turn didn't seem to enjoy her smiling at him, so she looked away not wanting to anger him.

"This is Nappa." Vegeta said to the mass off muscle standing next to him. Calyn nodded to Nappa who was still staring at her chest. "So Vegeta, since you hate her guts, how about I…" "I am disappointed in you Nappa." Calyn blinked. "I admit she doesn't look half bad, but she's just a third class. Don't allow her to seduce you.." Nappa chuckled nervously. "Heh, well, I guess you're right Vegeta."

Calyn's mouth dropped, it took every small bit off self-control for her not to give both off them an earfull. Vegeta smirked as he noticed this. "What is wrong Zaneya? It looks as though something is bothering you. Why don't you tell us what you've got on your chest?" Ki came to life in Vegeta's right hand and she swallowed her anger away. Right now there was nothing she could do against these two. "It's nothing."

Vegeta nodded. "Good." The ki faded away. "You two weaklings go fetch Kakarot." He said to the two third-class warriors. Raditz and Calyn exchanged. "Kakarot?" She asked Raditz. "My brother." Came the reply. Calyn turned back to Vegeta, she didn't want to drag this out any longer than she needed to. If she could have Vegeta admit right here and now that he had plans to betray Frieza later on, she could end the mission instantly.

"So, what are we going to do after we get Kakarot?" Calyn asked. The prince smirked. "I'll tell you after you bring him here, third class." The prince turned away and he and Nappa walked away, the prince chuckling softly. Calyn took a step as well to follow them, but Raditz placed a hand on her shoulder. "Lets just follow orders. I don't think you want to anger Vegeta." Calyn looked Raditz in the eyes before he looked at the backs of the two stronger Saiyans. As they walked away Calyn smiled to herself. 'Alright Vegeta. I'll play your game a little while longer. But sooner or later you're going to tell me your plans and when Frieza hears about it, you'll be the one to die.'

--

The first chapter is done. It's long one, I think…. I hope you like the story so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the awesome reviews so far. They've inspired me to write part two.

A lot of the main cast from DBZ is introduced in this chapter. And some new villains too.

--

Somewhere in the middle of space flew Frieza's spaceship. Inside the crew was hard at work. Everyone was pushing themselves to their limits, knowing that Frieza would not settle for anything less. It was an efficient machine run by fear. Much unlike his hardworking servants the Icer wasn't doing much at all. He sat in his throne, a content smile on his lips. His two henchmen, Dodoria and Zarbon stood to either side off him with their arms crossed. It had been a long time since Frieza had felt this good about himself. With planet Vegeta destroyed his dreams were no longer haunted with visions of a Saiyan beast besting him in battle. He was back in control and his empire would only grow stronger now.

Frieza was a spiteful creature and though the Saiyans hadn't actually done anything to him, the concept that they might have was enough for their race to earn his contempt. The last weeks reading up on how yet more Saiyans were hunted down and killed brought him great pleasure. But the hunt was done and only Vegeta and a few Saiyans which he kept close were left. As for Prince Vegeta, he was special. So he would be allowed to live longer unless he decided to do something really foolish.

"So Dodoria, how is our little project going?" Frieza asked leaning over towards his left. The fat pink alien smiled a disgusting smile. "It's going very well, my lord Frieza, there are only about half a dozen Saiyan left. As you requested I've left Vegeta alone, but almost every other Saiyan has been blasted to bits." He paused before chuckling. "Not that there were many left after you destroyed their planet."

Frieza had a cocky smile on his lips. "Very good Dodoria, with this few Saiyans we should be able to monitor them all. Show me their names. I wonder what kind off pathetic monkeys are left." Dodoria gave a nod and handed Frieza a device that displayed a list off six names. "These records are based on the mission reports we received. The Saiyan, Kakarrot has been missing for more than twenty years, chances are he's dead too." Frieza looked content until his eyes fell on one name at the bottom off the list. He tapped the name for more information and his smile faded.

Dodoria instantly broke out in a sweat as a dark ki started to fill the chamber. Even Zarbon who almost always held up his calm composure took a step back. The Icer leaned forward in his chair, shadows obscuring most off his face. Dodoria knew he had done something wrong, though he had no idea what it could have been. "Explain something to me Dodoria, why isn't this Saiyan destroyed?"

Frieza showed Dodoria a picture off Zaneya along with some basic information on her. Dodoria blinked before he responded. "I… don't know. That is strange; the Ginyu Force was supposed to have killed her team. Maybe she wasn't with the others." He reached up to his scouter to browse through some information, but he soon stopped, not finding the answer he was looking for. "Either way, she's the weakest out off the bunch off them; I doubt she'll be…" Quite suddenly the device was tossed full force against Dodoria's forehead, sending the purple ball off fat bouncing to the ground. Purple blood ran from his forehead as Dodoria looked up at his master in fear.

"Master Frieza!" Dodoria screamed as he held his right hand to his brow. "What have I done wrong, please, I beg you, forgive me." Frieza looked at Dodoria as though he wasn't worthy to be used as a foot rug. "You idiot. I made sure that every female Saiyan was targeted." Dodoria got back to his feet, holding his hand against his injury. "I didn't think it was a priority. They're no stronger than their male counterparts, so…." "I did all of this because I want the Saiyans to die out. Potentially she can give birth to an entire new generation of Saiyans." The Icer clenched his fists. "I won't allow it, I won't stand for it."

"Master Frieza." A smooth voice said as Zarbon finally dared to speak up. "I believe nothing is lost. All we need to do is kill the female, a simple enough feat. Finding her will be all too easy and she's hardly a challenging opponent for our elite warriors. Wouldn't you agree?" Frieza stared over at Zarbon and he felt his small body starting to relax. Soon he started to chuckle before he started to laugh softly and then finally he burst out in laughter. "Yes, yes. You're right of course Zarbon. Very well… make sure she is tracked down and destroyed."

--

Planet Earth. A field of green lays before us, flamingos stand grazing upon rich leaves of grass. The sun is high up in the sky and it appears that it is going to be beautiful day. But peace was not to last. The sky was lit up by two orbs shooting through the atmosphere before they sailed down through the air and then both hit the ground hard. The beasts ran in panic as earth and dirt was set flying. Dust flew up and the entire crash site was obscured by a cloud of brown smoke. Nearby a farmer had seen this happen and he grabbed his trusty pea-shooter and jumped into his car. He raced over, intend to find out what had intruded upon his property.

The dust was starting to settle just as the jeep with the farmer came to a halt near the two orb shaped space pods. Before the Human had a chance to say anything one of the two pods opened up. Through the cloud of dust Calyn could see the sun; it was time to get to work. She stepped out of her pod and stretched her arms above her head as the other pod near her also opened up. The larger male Saiyan also stepped out, seemingly taking his deliberate time to further impress the Human who was staring at them from nearby.

Every journey through space that Calyn had experienced had left her stiff, this one was no exception. Raditz floated up towards the edge of the crater, while Calyn actually walked up, jumping when it was required. Once at the edge of the crated Raditz landed, crossing his arms while Calyn stretched first her left leg up against her and then continued on with her right leg. The Human watched them for a while and remained silent until she was done stretching all her limbs.

"Who are you?" The farmer asked. He looked from one Saiyan to the other. Calyn looked over at Raditz before she brought her right hand to her scouter. There was the sound of several beeps before she got a reading. "It's as low as five." After being cramped up in her pod for months she had hoped that there might be someone on Earth who'd be willing to fight her. The bigger Saiyan looked at her. "His power level is a mere five? Hah, piece of trash." He turned to the Human as he finished his sentence; Raditz took a single step towards the Human.

"D-don't come any closer I'll kill you." "Right." Calyn said. It would appear that Humans were not only weak, they were stupid too. She had lost interest in the man now aiming his gun at her companion. She decided to inspect the surroundings for a strong power. It was bad enough she had to waste all this time coming here, she wasn't going to waste anymore by talking to pointless insects. Instead she found herself looking around the planet at the many creatures she could see and feel. The many power levels she found with her scouter. This planet was full with life. So odd, why hadn't Kakarrot completed his mission? Maybe the Saiyan had been killed? She smiled at that concept; she could hope that was what had happened.

The gun was fired and with a flick of Raditz's wrist the bullet was flung back at the poor man to send him bouncing against his car. He wasn't moving anymore. "Hmmm what a fragile people." Raditz remarked as he looked at the dead man. Calyn was still looking around for a power level that might match that of Kakarrot. Her eyes widened a short moment as she found something. "Hmm, I found someone strong, Raditz." The large man turned to her. "That's probably Kakarrot. Let's go Zaneya." They jumped into the air and started on their way, Calyn in the lead as she had found the power level they were chasing.

She found herself looking over her shoulder at the long haired man behind her. He had an eager smile on his lips. He certainly seemed a lot more confident now that Vegeta and Nappa weren't around. Well, that only made sense, chances were he was the most powerful creature on this planet. She clenched her fists, those fists that felt one size too small. She found herself missing her old body. Being a Saiyan was a curse. Raditz came up to fly next to her and gave her a confused look. "Zaneya, what's wrong with your tail?"

Her tail was once more lashing out left and right without her having any control over it. The female Saiyan reached down to wrap her tail around her waist, hoping it wouldn't break free again. "Are you alright?" Raditz asked her. She laughed at his question, before giving him a grin. "Well, you know… sometimes that happens." Raditz arched an eyebrow, it never happened to him. "Right." He said, deciding to drop it. He had other things on his mind, he couldn't help but let his mind wonder about what had become of his brother. Chances were he'd be weaker than him and that meant he'd get a chance to show of. He was looking forward to that.

--

Picollo was meditating, trying to summon untapped power from within himself. It was hard and for so long now he had tried to find something that would give him the edge he needed to defeat Son Goku. He always found something to give him a small boost. But not enough, it still wasn't enough for him to defeat his rival. He needed something powerful, something…. Then he sensed it. Power, power in a range that he had never sensed before. "W-what kind of power is this? It couldn't possibly be Son Goku?" A drop of sweat rolled down his cheek before he felt that there wasn't one person out there, but two. He took a step back, gritting his teeth. He couldn't imagine that one of Son Goku's allies had become this strong.

Soon enough the two Saiyans came into view, stopping suddenly, ki flying passed them as they came to a halt. As gravity took a hold of them their hair settled in place. It was clear that neither of them was Goku. "No Goku." He remarked. The two Saiyans landed in front of the Namek, the male making sure to be the one in the front. "You're not Kakarrot." He stated dryly. "I don't know Raditz, I think he has your eyes." The female behind him added, with an amused smile. The male glanced at her over his shoulder. "Funny." He remarked.

Picollo didn't like this. These two felt dangerous, he felt nervous. Damn it, he couldn't believe he let himself be intimidated by two strangers like this. He was the mighty Picollo, he wasn't afraid of anyone. "Who are you? Do you have some sort off business with me?" He asked, trying to keep up his calm front. "That depends, are you any good in a fight?" The female asked, staring at him. He could tell from the look in her eyes that she was eager for a fight. "Challenge me and you might not like the result. Do you want to die?" Picollo replied.

Raditz placed a hand on Calyn's shoulder to keep his companion from attacking, he brought his other hand to his scouter. "You sure are in high spirits." He said to the Namek as he got a reading on his power level. He seemed impressed. "Ho… battle power 322. So there are folks like you around, huh?" But the corner's off his mouth quirked up as an insufferable smirk appeared on his lips. "However, you're still no match for either of us." Picollo couldn't stand this anymore, he had enough off this. "What did you say? Do you know who it is that you're talking to here?" He half shouted.

Calyn swatted Raditz's hand away and closed the distance with the Namek. "I can't say that I care. But I really need someone to take all my frustration out on and you're just at the wrong place at the wrong time." The advancing female stated. Picollo brought up his right hand and summoned his ki into his hand. A beam of yellow ki shot towards Calyn, it reached her in an instant, but she looked ever so calm. Her left hand lashed out to backhand the ki blast away with seemingly no effort at all. "Is that your best?" She asked bored.

Picollo couldn't believe it, how could she deflect his attack so easily? This was bad, at this rate he might really die. "Why are you so strong?" He asked. The female Saiyan stopped her advance and straightened herself and then crossed her arms. A very proud smile on her lips. "I'm strong? Why, yes. It's true isn't it? I'm quite amazing." She opened her eyes and nodded to Picollo. "Even more amazing than you think. You've got good eyes. Perhaps I should show you a sample of what I can do." The Namek braced himself, whatever she was going to throw at him, he had to dodge it.

The female closed her eyes, her dark blue hair started to sway as her ki formed around her. Suddenly her hands were tossed up high into the air before she spun her arms to her right. Picollo's boots dug deeper into the ground, his sharp nails ready to lash out when the Saiyan attacked. Calyn continued to push her right leg up and then stood there, her arms pointed to her right and balancing on her left leg. "Hah!" She declared as she struck her pose. The wind blew over the battlefield between the two. There was a moment of silence. Picollo watched his enemy just balancing there on one leg. What was going on? Was she trying to make a fool out of him?

"Zaneya." Raditz said, interrupting the silence. The female Saiyan stopped posing, putting her other foot down on the ground again. "There is another great power here." She looked at him over her shoulder, Picollo seemed to be forgotten for the time. "It had better be your bother this time." He nodded in agreement before he lifted up into the air and looked in the direction of the new power he sensed. "That way. Range 12909." As he continued reading the numbers he felt confident that this was his brother. "It's large… the largest power on this planet! This time for sure it's Kakarrot."

"Hmm, it better be." Calyn looked back at the Namek who was still standing there, frozen in place. She stared at him for a few moments. She could tell that he was too frightened to fight back. After a minute she shook her head and placed her hands on her hips. "This really is boring. I'll come and kill you after you've regained your senses." She flew up into the air to join Raditz. "If you had taken longer I would have left you behind." Raditz said to her, she shrugged in reply before both headed towards the strongest fighter on Earth.

Picollo felt devastated. "T-this is ridiculous." He looked down at his own hands, wondering if this might be some trick of the mind. His hands were still trembling. "I-I was shaking so much that I couldn't move." He looked towards where the two Saiyans had flown off, what could they be here for?

--

Calyn and Raditz weren't the only aliens that had arrived on Earth this day. Only an hour after the two Saiyans had landed on the planet, three more pods crashed into a thick forest. The following explosions were great enough to send nearby creatures in flight. Trees had been ripped to shreds and the three pods had created a large crater. Their pods opened and one after another they stepped forth from their crafts. One bulky reptilian creature towered out over his two companions. A blue skinned female alien with red hair was casually inspecting her nails. The final one was a rather short red alien with short white hair.

"Ssss." The reptilian hissed with his tongue hanging from his mouth. His scouter soon picked up several high power levels. "They're here." He said, turning his massive head first to the red haired woman and then to the white haired man. "Sarl, Aya." The red skinned alien said. "There are a lot of high power levels on this planet. I heard Earth was filled with weaklings, something is wrong." "Don't tell me you are sssscared Herl." Sarl, the reptilian said as he advanced on Herl to tower over him. Aya seemed content with filing her nails while the men talked.

"Oy, back away Sarl, I don't need you in my face." Herl said before he was grabbed by the front of his uniform and lifted up so that his face was inches away from Sarl's maw. "Sss don't forget whossse the sssstrongessst here. You do asssss I ssssay or elssse. Your brother might be a big sssshot, but you're nothing but a failure." Herl was thrown down to land on his behind. He knew better than to try and take Sarl on in a fight, he wouldn't win. "Thisss planet belongsss to massster Friessza. These high power levelsss we'll hunt them all down and kill them. When we leave, thisss planet will be ready to be sssold to the highessst bidder."

Herl got to his feet, dusting his pants off. "Right, I guess it might be fun." He didn't like doing what Sarl wanted, but since Sarl was already on edge it was best not to cause more trouble. Sarl locked onto the strongest power level on the planet and took to the air. Herl was right behind him and Aya followed a short distance behind them, still not really paying attention. Herl's scouter picked up five unusually high power levels together. Well, even if they all worked together they should be able to destroy them. This should be over soon, he hoped Zarbon would be pleased.

--

Meanwhile Calyn and Raditz had been flying over a fast ocean to finally see an island appear in the distance. The two Saiyans exchanged looks before they landed on the island. Once there they were faced by a ragtag group of people and creatures. Kakarrot was among them, a small child hiding behind one of his legs. There was also a short bald guy, an old man with a beard and a good looking young woman. "So, this is your brother?" Calyn asked Raditz. "Some of these earthlings really look a lot like Saiyans, don't they? He almost looks like he's one of them."

The resemblance wasn't quite as striking to Raditz. He could easily tell his brother apart from these weak Earthlings. He faced his brother. "So we finally meet." He paused to inspect his brother a while longer. "You sure have grown. But I can still recognize you on first glance, Kakarrot." Goku was confused by these words. This guy acted like he knew him, but Goku couldn't remember him at all. And that name didn't mean anything either. "Kakarrot?"

"You look just like our father." Raditz continued. The Humans started to whisper something amongst one and other and Calyn took the chance to step forward. "Kakarrot, why haven't you completed your mission? Don't tell me you didn't have the strength to defeat humanity." Inwardly she nearly laughed, Saiyans really were pathetic creatures, and this one hadn't even been able to destroy the people of this planet even after twenty so years. Raditz never looked away from his brother, he wanted an explanation for this. Was his brother this much of a failure?

"What the hell have you been goofing around for?" Raditz demanded annoyed. Goku looked towards his companions and then back at the two Saiyans. "Now look here, I don't know who you are or where you're from." Krillin stepped forward then looking from one to the other. "Now, this isn't a funny joke, you know?" He said to Raditz and Calyn. "I think you've taken this far enough. So stop messing around."

Calyn leaned down to look closely at the short Human. Krillin took a step back, he had not expected her to come this close. "I swear, you people really look so much like…. Us." She added the later instead of the 'Saiyan', reminding herself that she still needed to keep up her act. "Why shouldn't we look…" At that point Krillin noticed her tail which was once more swinging around through the air behind her. "She's got a tail." Bulma said as she pointed at Calyn. "Actually.." Bulma noticed the tail around Raditz's waist. "They both have tails."

"We're not Humans, we're Saiyans. The greatest warriors this galaxy knows. You are one of us Kakarrot. One of the last few surviving Saiyans. Now tell me why you didn't complete your mission!" Raditz demanded. "Mission? I don't know what you're talking about. And I am not this Kaka person you're talking about, I'm Son Goku." Goku replied getting annoyed as well. Raditz continued. "You were sent here to destroy humanity. It is what we Saiyans do, don't tell me you forgot."

"It doesn't matter really, does it?" Calyn interrupted. "Let's just take him back to Vegeta so we can get on with it." Goku brought up his guard. "I'm not going anywhere, this is my home." "That's right." Bulma agreed. "Goku belongs here." Krillin also nodded his head. "No matter what kind of nonsense you're talking about… Goku is one of us. He even saved Earth once." Raditz shook his head. "Listen brother. Leaving you here isn't an option anymore. There were never too many of our people but now that planet Vegeta has been destroyed by a meteor, there are only five of us left. You might be weak now, but if you work hard you'll manage to hold your own."

"Think about it. We'll be going to one planet after another, fighting and killing everyone we meet. We'll fight the greatest battles that you could possibly imagine. And after we conquer them, we sell their planet to the highest bidder. We'll be rich and we'll be able to fight forever. What more could you want?" Goku gritted his teeth. "That is horrible. I would never help you do something that evil." Calyn was about to say something when her scouter picked up three strong power levels heading their way. "Raditz, we've got company. And they've got scouters."

Raditz checked his scouter to check. Meanwhile Goku started to speak. "You two need to leave. No matter what you're going to tell me I'm never going to work with you." Krillin nodded. "That's right. Don't worry Goku, I've got your back." Even master Roshi took on his battle stance, preparing for a fight. "Well, the girl can stay." He added. "If she shows me her panties." This was ignored by all. Calyn was a little worried, but not about the three Earth warriors who were powering up or the panty request. She was worried that maybe a team had been sent here to destroy herself and Raditz. But surely her brother would have made sure that the higher-ups knew about her infiltration mission. However she couldn't think of anyone other reason for a team of elite warriors to come to Earth.

Soon after the three appeared. The Earth warriors looked from the two Saiyans to the new arrivals, noting that they were wearing the same uniforms. Raditz also relaxed a little when the three came into view. "Goku, this looks bad." Krillin whispered to Goku who clenched his fists. He felt Gohan grip his leg even tighter than before. Bulma ran over to grab the boy and pull him away from his father. "Why don't all of you just leave us alone!" Goku shouted at the five aliens.

Sarl grinned wide, rows of sharp teeth being bared. "Ssssuch big wordsss." In a flash the beast was gone and the Earth warriors and Calyn all looked around them for a sign of an attack. Raditz stayed calm, but he appeared to be annoyed by the intrusion. Goku's legs slid over the sand as he took on a solid stance. Krillin tried to regulate his breathing. Roshi concentrated himself trying to remember what he had learned in decades of training. Calyn cursed her luck as she tried to prepare herself. But none of them were attacked. Sarl had another target in mind.

One moment Oolong had been standing with the others the next he was gone, and Sarl reappeared behind his two teammates. "Oolong!" Goku shouted in shock. The reptilian beast eyed the Earth Saiyan. "I hate fighting on an empty sssstomach." The beast opened its mouth and he pushed the screaming pig into its maw. "Oolong!" Krillin screamed in shock and disbelief. Goku shot forward to save his friend, but in a flash the other two of Sarl's team appeared to block his way. "Oolong!" Goku screamed. "Goku!" The pig screamed back as his legs sinked down into Sarl's throat. "Damn you." Goku shouted tears coming to his eyes.

--

End of chapter two. The chapter felt a little slow to me. But I had to lay a foundation for things to come. I hope you'll stick around for chapter three.

And the more reviews the better, keep them coming! Thanks.


End file.
